


Miradas cruzadas

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Calendario de adviento 2017 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Muchas veces no respondían, pero se miraban.





	Miradas cruzadas

Tenía cinco años la primera vez que se vieron. Sus alas aún podían cargar el peso de su pequeño cuerpo, si bien sus mayores siempre lo regañaban por comer demasiado. Que iba a dejar de volar antes que los demás. A Miguel esas cosas nunca le importaron. Todas las hadas eventualmente dejaban de volar, sus alas simplemente ya no alcanzaban a cargarlas, así que, ¿cuál era el punto? Pero en ese tiempo, sus alas aún lo podían alzar. Lo vio en la corte, y de hecho habían ido concretamente para conocer al joven príncipe.

El pueblo de las hadas no salía mucho de su bosque, pero habían recibido la invitación y no eran quienes para rechazar a la corona que aseguraba la paz en sus tierras. Había sido una petición especial del mismo príncipe, un ávido lector que, tras unos pocos libros, había cultivado un no pequeño interés por aquel pueblo recluido al follaje de sus bosques más inhóspitos. En los libros se describían todo tipo de criaturas y las imágenes eran, de capítulo a capítulo, de tomo a tomo, muy distintas. Quería saber cómo eran realmente aquellos seres.

Lo que no se esperó, fue aquella pequeña congregación de hombres y mujeres, delgados, pero de estatura promedia. Su padre era toda una cabeza más alto que su líder. Sus pieles, oscuras, no brillaban ni portaban dibujos misteriosos en ellas, y desde su posición, no alcanzaba a ver rastro alguno de alas. Comenzó a creer que sus padres lo habían engañado y, con expresión insatisfecha, se aferró al vestido de su madre. No estaba contento. Cerró los ojos y escuchó el rumor de aquellas voces desconocidas y suaves, esperando que pasara.

Miguel, hasta entonces también escondido, al oírlo se asomó con cuidado de atrás de la falda de su madre. Manuel, igualmente intimidado, volvió a abrir los ojos.

Años habían pasado desde aquella primera mirada.

–Debo volver al bosque –murmuró Miguel, la pereza matutina aún pesada sobre sus miembros.

Manuel no respondió, encogiéndose sobre sí mientras se apegaba más, buscando rehuirle al frío de la mañana en el cuerpo de su amante.

–Ni siquiera debería estar acá –prosiguió este y Manuel dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Sigo sin entender por qué…

–A mi padre no le gusta que ande fuera del bosque en tiempos de guerra.

Manuel volvió a callar, pero abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de Miguel. En la leve penumbra de la mañana, estos contenían aún el brillo de la noche, un recordatorio de lo mucho que le fascinaba cómo refulgían furiosamente cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo. El organismo de las hadas era curioso en sí.

–Manuel.

–¿Mh?

–Me tengo que ir.

El hada dejó que sus palabras fueran hundiéndose sobre Manuel, que este fuera cayendo en la cuenta de lo que quería decirle. El príncipe guardó silencio mientras paseaba sus manos por su espalda, alimentándose de su calor.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo? -susurró finalmente.

Miguel se mordió el labio.

–No lo sé.

–¿Hasta cuándo?

–Hasta que acabe la guerra.

–¿No te puedes escapar a verme?

Esta vez fue Miguel quien no respondió. Manuel no esperaba que lo hiciera, había sido una pregunta maliciosa. Miguel no era de desobedecer a su padre, pero a la vez no quería que Manuel dudara de él. No insistió con su pregunta y continuó acariciando aquel cuerpo que ardía a su lado. Extrañaría aquel calor, admitió para su interior, extrañaría la sensación de calma que le transmitían las manos de Miguel en su cabello. Pero entendía también que el mismo Miguel deseara esconderse en lo que se prolongaba la guerra. Las hadas odiaban la guerra. Criaturas extrañas, se volvió a decir.

Miguel se removió y sus manos se enroscaron en sus caderas.

–Manu -volvió a llamarlo y el príncipe contestó apenas con un zumbido–. ¿Vas a seguir aquí cuando acabe todo? Vas… ¿Vas a esperarme?

Se mordió el labio, como temiendo la respuesta. Pero Manuel no respondió. Manuel solo lo miró a los ojos.


End file.
